


Bizarre Novelties

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Carrots, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: Sam scoffs mutely, and for a moment his eyes go downcast. Dean is reminded, again, of what's clutched now in Sam’s grip, what remains in excess in a transparent plastic bag on the table. Sam isn't insane and he knows the limits of the human body, but still some part of Dean’s brain can't help but imagine Sam indiscriminately stuffing the entire bag into his ass, or perhaps splitting the bag between any and all of Dean's orifices, and causing Dean to break.Sam’s kink sure is a weird one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from.
> 
> The title comes from a song by the same name by SNFU that I found while researching possible titles. [Here's a link to the song on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qk4Ni0DsM8).
> 
> Special thanks to Bran (@ladybran) and Chandra (@pecanpiedean) for lending me their ears and helping me with things. You guys are the greatest.

"Sam," Dean whines as his brother reaches into the bag yet again. His voice trembles with anxiety and hypersensitivity, and his naked skin glistens with sweat. "It's too much."

Sam scoffs mutely, and for a moment his eyes go downcast. Dean is reminded, again, of what's clutched now in Sam’s grip, what remains in excess in a transparent plastic bag on the table. Sam isn't insane and he knows the limits of the human body, but still some part of Dean’s brain can't help but imagine Sam indiscriminately stuffing the entire bag into his ass, or perhaps splitting the bag between any and all of Dean's orifices, and causing Dean to break.

Sam’s kink sure is a weird one.

To be fair, though, by this point it might be Dean’s kink as well. The immense feeling of being full and pleasing Sam satisfies that submissive part of Dean that only recently he has been able to properly indulge in. Right now, his ass is far fuller now than it has ever been before, even considering the time Sam got his entire fist in. Dean really doesn't believe he can take any more, especially this one; he doesn't believe he can take this one. Sam has shown him each carrot before pushing it into his ass, and the one Sam is waving in front of his face now has to be the thickest of the bushel.

The blood drains from Dean’s face, probably only just to run through his own erection. Yeah, he likes having things shoved up his ass and being full, but he doesn’t want to  _ die _ . He’s glad, at least, that in his current position - face down, ass up - wobbly knees cannot betray his nerves

“You're tough, Dean,” Sam says as he skirts around Dean. Once Sam is out of his line of sight, a thrill of anxiety races through Dean and causes him to shiver. Part of why this is so enjoyable, though he won't admit it, is because he likes putting all of his trust in his brother. He wouldn't let anyone else out of his sight, especially when he's so vulnerable. Before he and Sam got together, even though Dean longed to give up control, he just couldn't. But he trusts Sam deeper than he trusts himself. He can only do this for Sam.

Which, yeah, is fucked up. And so is having five - soon to be six - carrots in his ass.

Dean hears the telltale slicking sound as Sam lubes up the carrot, just as he's done all the others. Dean doesn't look over his shoulder this time, but he knows Sam lubes the carrot up like he would a cock, hand circled around the length and moving up and down and twisting, making sure to coat it entirely. The lube is probably extraneous at this point - there's already so much - but Sam is nothing if not caring and thorough; he doesn't want to hurt Dean, at least not now.

Dean can't help but jolt when Sam lays a hand on the swell of his ass. He inhales deeply, in through the nose and out through the mouth like Sam always suggests. He makes a conscious effort to relax his muscles.

“I'm about to insert the sixth carrot,” Sam warns. Dean feels the tip of it resting lightly against the skin of his spread cheeks. “How are you?”

“Green,” Dean grunts out, although he knows that after this, he will tip over into yellow, just where Sam likes him. They like to challenge each other’s boundaries, although they never try to cross them. There is no one in the world Dean trusts as immutably as he does Sam.

“All right,” Sam says. The carrot’s tip meanders over Dean’s skin until it finally finds the rim of his overstretched asshole. Dean bites his lip. “You should see yourself, Dean. You're so fucking stretched. You feel full enough yet?”

“No.”

“I know it can never be enough for you,” Sam says. His voice is husky. The carrot slides incrementally deeper into Dean, but the way it tapers, Dean hardly realizes at first. “Greedy fucking bottom.”

Dean groans, unable to help himself. He know he's fucked up, getting pleasure from all of this, what with the way Sam is talking to him and having his ass stuffed full of fucking carrots. Sam knows it, too, and he likes it.

Dean is so fucking full, and getting fuller by the moment as Sam pushes the sixth carrot in deeper. His hole burns in a way that can't be soothed by the lube. This is too much, probably too much for any human to handle. But Dean loves it. All of the empty places inside of him are filled. At least he thinks they are.

When Sam grabs yet another carrot, Dean pales.

“Don't worry, Dean,” Sam says, smiling that smile of his that placates even the most inconsolable of widows. “I've got you.”

He kneels down in front of Dean, never breaking eye contact. Dean only has to wonder for a moment before cottoning on to Sam’s idea.

“What's your color?” Sam asks softly. His fingers alight on Dean’s jaw.

“I'm good,” Dean says, voice strained. “Somewhere between green and yellow?”

Sam nods with a small hum. “You're doing so good. I'm proud of you.”

Dean's mouth falls open as Sam gently pushes his thumb into his cheek where his upper and lower jaws meet. Between his parted lips, Sam places the seventh carrot and presses in.

Now, as impressive as Sam's cock is, it's nowhere near as long as this carrot. Dean can hardly deepthroat Sam without his gag reflex kicking in. Sam can't expect this to go anywhere as deep as his cock gets. But he pushes and pushes and pushes, until Dean chokes, and then he pulls back, just enough to keep Dean on edge.

Dean keeps his jaw loose the same way he would if he were giving a blowjob, and a second carrot is inserted through his lips. Sam looks absolutely fascinated by this whole thing, perhaps amazed at what Dean can do, how much Dean is trusting him with. Dean loves Sam’s O face, but he loves this one more.

He only takes three carrots in his mouth. Effectively speechless, he can only moan when Sam traces his fingers down his throat.

“Okay, you look kind of silly,” Sam admits. With tears pricking his eyes, Dean nods. “You look like a pig on a platter.”

Dean shifts, a blush burning beneath his skin. Sam then starts removing the carrots from his mouth, one after the other. Dean inhales deeply through his mouth and stretches his jaw from side to side.

His jaw doesn't get much relief though. Sam smirks as he undoes the trappings of his jeans and pulls them and his underwear down around his knees. His cock is fully erect, the veins of it bulging. Dean unconsciously reopens his mouth at the sight of it, and his own cock aches for attention. He wonders for a moment is Sam will fuck him now, if he’ll pull the carrots out and fuck his gaping, tender hole until Dean is crying. But then Sam is moving in closer, and Dean knows to open his mouth further.

Sam enters his throat without preamble and goes straight to the back. Dean chokes and successfully fights the urge to vomit. He feels oversensitive and uncared for as Sam grips his hair and goes to town. Water wells in his eyes again, and through them he looks up to see the blurry expanse of Sam’s toned body. Dean pets his thigh, plays with his balls, and moans around his cock; until Sam pushes him away and turns him around. Dean feels Sam’s come spurt on his ass, a cool spray to his overheated skin. The heavy sounds of Sam’s exhalations are music to Dean’s ears.

“Dean,” Sam pants out. He drops onto his knees and openly kisses Dean’s face until he finds his mouth. Dean tastes Sam’s spunk on their tongues. Breaking apart enough to gasp, “Let me take care of you,” Sam reaches between them to pump Dean’s cock with his sweaty hand. Oversensitive and already on edge, it doesn't take long for Dean to come. His orgasm washes over him like an ocean wave, cresting and then breaking over the shore. Sam continues to kiss him through it and even after, when all Dean wants to do is lay his ear over Sam’s chest and let his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

“Sam,” Dean rasps.

“Good?”

Dean opens his eyes and licks his lips. “Yeah. Now get these carrots out of my ass, freak.”

Sam rolls his eyes.

“You sure you're gonna have enough for your juice now?” Dean teases, although it hardly looks like they've put a dent in the bag Sam brought home.

“Who says these will go to waste?” Sam, who has worked one of the carrots free, brings it into Dean’s view. The thickest end is splashed with come and the rest still has a coating of lube. Dean can hardly believe his eyes when Sam stretches out his tongue and licks along the length of it.

For the second time that day, Dean is glad Sam can’t tell how weak in the knees he makes him.


End file.
